An estimated 177,800 new cases of cancer (excluding about 74,100 non-melanoma skin cancers) and 75,000 deaths will occur in Canada in 2011. In 2007, cancer surpassed cardiovascular disease (heart and cerebrovascular) as the leading cause of death in Canada. In 2011, approximately 84,800 Canadian women will be diagnosed with cancer, and an estimated 35,100 women will die of cancer. Approximately 93,000 Canadian men will be diagnosed with cancer, and an estimated 39,900 men will die of cancer. On average, 487 Canadians will be diagnosed with cancer every day. (Canadian cancer society, 2011).
Lung, prostate, breast and colorectal cancer are the 4 most common cancer types in Canada and account for over 50% of all new cancer cases. Based on 2011 estimates: 40% of Canadian women and 45% of men will develop cancer during their lifetimes and an estimated 1 out of every 4 Canadians is expected to die from cancer. (Canadian cancer society, 2011).
Every 7 minutes in Canada, someone dies from heart disease or stroke. Heart disease and stroke are two of the three leading causes of death in Canada. In 2006 cardiovascular disease accounted for 30% of all deaths in Canada (69,019 deaths); 30% of all male deaths and 31% of all female deaths. (Hearth & Stroke Foundation of Canada, 2011)
Over 3 million Canadians cope with one of five serious respiratory diseases—asthma, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), lung cancer, tuberculosis (TB), and cystic fibrosis. Canada is facing a wave of chronic respiratory diseases. Since many of these diseases can be tied to an aging population, the number of people with respiratory diseases can be expected to increase. The corresponding increase in demand for services will pose a significant challenge for the health care system. (Public Health Agency of Canada, 2011)
Inflammatory abnormalities are a large group of disorders which underlie a vast variety of human diseases including cancer heart disease Respiratory disease, arthritis, neurodegenerative disease like Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, Huntington's disease, Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) and many more.
Therefore, there is a significant need in the art for novel compounds and methods that are useful for the prevention or treatment of aforementioned diseases with reduced or without side effects.